blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Mission! Gravito Rock Zone!
Rogen and Shiro had been sent on a mission to explore the Gravito Rock Zone dungeon. “So what’s so scary about this dungeon Shiro? I’ve never heard of it before” Said Rogen as they were both on their respective brooms soaring through the air. “This dungeon is one of the most dangerous ones of all the dungeons. It’s also one of the hardest to find cause of the mist due to the mana, is difficult to get into cause of the floating rocks as well.” Shiro said as they got closer to the mist. Rogen, on his broom waved his hand through the air creating a tornado of shadows, attempting to blow the mist away. “Well, that didn’t work. This is going to be harder than I thought.” Thought Rogen. Shiro stopped his broom. He was very atone to sensory magic but with the mist hiding the Dungeon, he wasn’t so sure he was going to be able to find it. Rogen landed on the ground, leaning his broom up against a tree. His grimoire glowed and floated out of its satchel, opened and a spell was activated “'Shadow Magic: Shadow Double'” A perfect clone of Rogen was created and the two went their separate through the forest looking for the dungeon. Rogen came through the mist and saw a giant boulder. The clone disappeared and Rogen grabbed his communication device “Shiro, I found the dungeon, it’s at my location.” Shiro could sense Rogen’s location and flew straight to it. “So, this is the Gravito Rock Dungeon? This close, the mana is destructively intimidating.” “Darn right it is, I wonder” said Rogen as he opened up his grimoire to a spell that he learned a while back but hadn’t had the opportunity to use yet “this spell should get us up there, Hang on tight Shiro', Shadow Creation Magic: Cruel Night, Reflecting Condor'” the two knights shot off of the ground on a full size condor that flew through the air zigging and zagging through the rocks until it entered one of the tunnels and still kept going. It finally entered into a larger area of the dungeon, landed, and dispersed. “Why didn’t you just use that spell to get us here?” Shiro said looking around in the dungeon. Rogen put his hand behind his head in disappointment, responding “didn’t think we really needed it, we’ll use it to get out of here though. Is this what all dungeons look like? This seems really complex!” “This is no normal dungeon, Rogen. There’s no telling how many traps, or unwanted visitors this dungeon may have” Shiro said, opening his grimoire. Rogen eyed Shiro and opened his grimoire as well, preparing for whatever may happen. “We’ll split up from here, cover more of the dungeon that way” Shiro said starting to walk down one hallway. Then Rogen appeared by his side, which Shiro obviously knew due to the lack of mana. Meanwhile in the main corridor of the dungeon, Rogen was seated in the middle of the room with his grimoire open, He had created 4 more Shadow Double’s to search out the rest of the dungeon. Their view was his view, he saw and felt everything they did. The doubles made their way quickly down halls, through corridors, one almost went outside and fell off the rock. The third clone was making its way down an alley when it was all of a sudden blasted away, disappearing. Rogen fell backwards doing a flip in midair cause of the intensity of the heat, he fell he was right there in front of it. He grabbed his communication device, contacting Shiro “Shiro! There’s someone else in the dungeon, we’re not alone!” His grimoire then glowed a little stronger, so he closed his eyes and his eyes adjusted to a view of 20 foot doors, still sealed shut and his double was not able to open it. Shiro came running to Rogen’s location, “who did you see through the clone?” “I have no idea, but his magic power was intense, he uses some type of fire magic-“ Shiro tackles Rogen to the ground as a tower of black flames rains down upon them “the hell!” Rogen exclaimed as he hit the ground hard under Shiro but was able to move behind a rock for protection. I’ll take care of him, you get to the treasure room, *points in the direction of the room* and I’ll meet up with you once im done here!” Shiro nodded and took off in the direction Rogen had pointed while he came around the rock to face his opponent. = Battle in Gravito Rock! = With Shiro a safe distance away Rogen exclaimed “Just who the hell are you!” as the cloaked figure landed a few feet away from Rogen, he replied “I’m nobody, left to burn by the Clover Kingdom. You knights know nothing of my pain!” With his grimoire glowing a crimson red, pages turned and he yelled out a spell “'Dark Flame Magic: Pelting Rain'” and hundreds of needles fired out of the ball of black fire at Rogen as he started running around the room, attempting to avoid the needles but was unable to due to them homing in on him. To counter the Shadow Step 'spell was activated without a word due to his grimoire’s ability. Rogen’s body faded into shadows, now easily able to avoid the needles. Rogen came out of one of the shadows of a floating rock above the cloaked figure and with the page turning of his grimoire used the spell “'Shadow Magic: Spiraling Shadow!” and from his hand a condensed tornado of shadows was fired at the cloaked figure. The cloaked barely moved out of the way to avoid the tornado but still took some damage, Rogen then launched himself off the floating rock at his enemy activating the spell once he was right on top of him reaching both hands back “'Shadow Magic: Shadow Claw'” both arms were then encased in shadow magic and Rogen both his hands down, slashing the cloaked figure. The figure flew backwards hitting the wall hard, creating a creator. As he hit the wall he activated another spell “'Dark Flame Magic: Inferno Blazer'” releasing a blast of black flames right at Rogen who took the hit and fell to the floor. The Cloaked figure, pried himself away from the wall and started walking towards Rogen, who was still on the ground from taking the fire hit. “You, Magic Knight, are a weakling. You deserve this death that’s coming to you, and it will be swift…'Dark Flame Magic: Flaming Vipers” '''and with that spell 2 large snakes made out of fire charge at Rogen’s body. Rogen had a dark/purplish glow about him and pushed himself up with great speed and landed on a rock between the two snakes, and said '''Shadow Creation Magic: '*lifted his right hand up in the air* Shadow Blade Array and 50 blades out of shadows suddenly appeared all around the room, Rogen swiftly lowered his hand and all of the blades flew into the ground below destroying the snakes, cracking the ground below causing a fissure. Shiro could feel the pressure of the 2’s mana and was frozen in fear and awe “when did this kid get this much mana? Is he loved by it?” the then turned and kept going, meeting up with the Shadow Double Rogen had left in the room. Shiro then opened his grimoire and let his Wood magic get to work on trying to open the door. By the time the dust had settled in the other room, the cloaked figure was passed out on the floor. Rogen landed right beside him and used the spell Shadow Restraint Magic: Shadow Cocoon '''encasing him in a ball of shadows, yet able to move along with Rogen as he ran down the Corridor to meet up with Shiro. Once he walked in the room, the large door was covered from head to toe in Shiro’s wood magic. “Wow Shiro, this is impressive have you been able to open the door yet?” Rogen asked, taking a seat up against the wall to catch his breath. To Shiro, Rogen looked like he’d been through hell and back, His half robe was singed, he had bruises and cuts all over his body, and could tell he was low on mana. “Just sit right there Rogen, let me heal you '''Wood Healing Magic: Robe of Destiny” '''a robe made out of bark, appeared on Rogen and all of a sudden he felt warm inside and could his body healing. “Thanks Shiro” Rogen replied as he sighed with relief as his body was healing. Another cloaked suddenly appeared at the entrance to the room they were both in, expelling more mana then both Shiro and Rogen have ever seen. The mana was so intense neither one of them could move as a giant dragon made out of mana appeared behind him and he said “Clover Kingdom will fall. The end days are near” and both the cloaked figure Rogen had battled earlier and the new one disappeared into spatial magic portals = Treasure Room! Finding Destiny! = As soon as the enemies disappeared into the special magic, Shiro and Rogen could breathe again. “Who was that other guy?!” Rogen asked trying to catch his breath. “No clue, didn’t have a knight emblem on his cloak, maybe an enemy from a rivaling kingdom?” shiro said “Also, I think this door’s open now. That massive surge of mana helped open, was probably the only reason the door is open now.” The door came open and with it a surge of wind from mass of the door frame. Inside the room were sterling silver cups, coins, swords of all sizes, gold necklaces, and coins as well. Both knights walked into the room in awe of what inhabited the room. Scrolls stacked up in one corner that Shiro was going through, an old book on a stand that caught Rogen’s attention, picked it up as it started to glow a bright purplish color, then dusted away from existence. Gravito rock started shaking uncontrollably, shifting in different ways, the ground underneath all of the treasure disappeared as everything started falling '''Shadow Creation Magic: Cruel Night, Reflecting Condor, as Rogen started falling the condor was conjured underneath him and took off, scooping up Shiro and headed out of the treasure room, to find out the entire dungeon was shifting. “We have to get out of here! No more exploring for today!” Rogen as the Condor soared through the debris of falling ceiling of the dungeon. A larger than normal boulder was falling in their general direction, Rogen muttered the spell '''Shadow Magic: Spiraling Shadow '''sending a tornado to destroy the rock so the duo could get out of the dungeon. The exit was closed off due to debris, so both Shiro and Rogen used a Magic Bullet to blast their way out of the dungeon and took off back to their base. As they were headed back to the kingdom, a new face appeared on the tail of the condor! Who is this new face? Ally or Enemy?